lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Grey Havens
Grey Havens or Mithlond was an Elvish port on the Gulf of Lune in the Elven realm of Lindon in Middle-earth. Description The Havens was built on the eastern end of the Gulf of Lune.The Atlas of Middle-earth, The Second Age, "Refugee Relocation" Because of its cultural and spiritual importance to the Elves, the Grey Havens in time became the primary Elven settlement west of the Misty Mountains prior to the establishment of Eregion and, later, Rivendell. Even after the death of Gil-galad and as the Elves dwindled in numbers by the year, the Grey Havens remained a focal point of the history in the northern part of Middle-earth. Despite being a major port, the Grey Havens had sparse population, like Rivendell and northeastern Mirkwood.The Atlas of Middle-earth, Thematic Maps, "Population" History Second Age The Grey Havens was founded at the beginning of the Second Age by the surviving Elves of Beleriand, those who chose to remain on Middle-earth after the wars against Morgoth. It was frequently visited by the Númenoreans. On SA 1700, Tar-Minastir sent great fleets from Númenor to the Havens in assistance in the war against Sauron.The Atlas of Middle-earth, The Second Age, "Voyages of the Númenóreans" It was also one of the main sources for the Elven fleet of ships that sailed back and forth between and Eldamar in Aman. Third Age In TA 1000, the Istari arrived in Middle-earth, and it was here where Círdan gave Narya, the Elven Ring of Fire, to Gandalf.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B: The Tale of Years (Chronology of the Westlands), "The Third Age" During the War of the Ring, Galdor of the Havens was among the members of the Council of Elrond.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter II: "The Council of Elrond" After the defeat of Sauron and the coronation of Aragorn II Elessar, Gandalf, Galadriel, and Elrond left for Valinor from the Grey Havens. The Ring-bearers Bilbo Baggins and Frodo Baggins accompanied them to Valinor.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Six, Chapter IX: "The Grey Havens" Years later, Samwise Gamgee did likewise, himself being a Ring-bearer (albeit briefly).The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B: The Tale of Years (Chronology of the Westlands), "Later Events concerning the Members of the Fellowship of the Ring" Fate The Grey Havens still existed into the Fourth Age under Círdan but its population declined as did the elven presence in Middle-earth. It is unclear just what the Fate of the Elves of Middle-earth was in the early Fourth Age and how long Círdan or his remaining folk dwelled at the Havens and continued to build the great ships that carried the Elves to the Blessed Realm. Etymology Mithlond means "Grey Havens", from the Sindarin mith ("grey") and lond ("haven, harbour").Parma Eldalamberon, Words, Phrases and Passages in Various Tongues in The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien Portrayal in adaptations Film Video games *While Grey Havens was never actually attacked, it would likely have been by Sauron as a result of hatred if not a strategic plan. The Campaigns of The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II features Grey Havens as a potential battleground between the Elves and Goblins. In the Good campaign, Glorfindel and Gloin heroically lead an army of Elves to fend off the Corsairs of Umbar and Goblins invading the shoreline, with help from the Dwarves later on. This signals the end of any significant Goblin attacks. The Evil Campaign features Gorkil the Goblin King with his army of Goblins and Corsairs destroying Mithlond once and for all. Translations around the World References External link * de:Graue Anfurten fr:Les Havres Gris nl:Mithlond pl:Szara Przystań ru:Митлонд Category:Elven Cities Category:Lindon